Legacy of the Sun
by World's End
Summary: The story of Sailor Sun as she was and is.
1. The Sun Tragedy

A long time ago, in a place not too far away, a grand kingdom was destroyed, taking all, but one person with it. The End had come and a new Beginning had begun.  
  
In a time not too long ago, and in a place further than even the most powerful mind could imagine, the Galaxy Cauldron was destroyed, and existence ended, though miraculously, everything was returned to normal, and the circle moved on.  
  
In a time equivelant to now, the Sailor Senshi, along with the rest of Crystal Tokyo, celebrated the first anniversary of the marriage of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. The world was filled with happiness all around...but where there is Happiness, there is Chaos carefully plotting its next move.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled happily, throwing her arms around her husbands neck. "Isn't this great?! Not having to fight evil forces and just relaxing and enjoying ourselves for once!"  
  
"Calm down, Usa-ko. How you could call running around yelling about how happy you are relaxing, I'll never know," Mamoru replied calmly.  
  
She frowned at him. "Well at least I'm having fun, unlike you, sitting around looking bored."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, smiling at her. "I don't mean to look that way, I am having fun, but...I just sense something's wrong."  
  
"Wrong?" she said thoughtfully. "Well, what ever it is, it can wait. This is our special day and no wrongness is going to ruin it, right?"  
  
"Right, Usa-ko." He followed her outside, pausing briefly to glance up at the sun, shining brightly in all of its glory.  
  
* * *  
  
Chaos strikes...  
  
"I, Necron Inabikari, summon the thunderstorm!" screamed a yoma from the roof a the Crystal Palace. Dark, ominous clouds rolled out, drenching everything underneath them. Flashes of light filled the air and the sound of mighty thunder roared out over the horizon.  
  
"Sailor Senshi! Transform!" yelled Luna over the noise.  
  
"Right! Let's do it!" Minako cried. "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Well if it isn't the Sailor Senshi, oh I'm so scared!" cackled the yoma. "You pitiful humans can't beat me. Now where is she?!"  
  
"Where is who?!" Venus demanded.  
  
"You know perfectly well who, you little brat, now hand her over!" It waited for a moment, looking expectantly at the scouts' blank faces. "No? Then prepare to die!" The yoma prepared it's attack...  
  
"Hikari Jitsuryoku!!!"  
  
A gigantuan blast of light burst through the yoma, destroying it instantly. The clouds disappeared and the noise slowly returned to silence, besides the whispers among the guests of how the yoma was defeated and what sort of attack that was.  
  
"Artemis, that couldn't have been...could it?" Luna asked.  
  
"I...don't know," he replied.  
  
Seconds passed, then minutes, but no one dared to move, until finally the answer appeared. A young girl about the age of 13 in a sailor fuku jumped out of a nearby tree. Her entire outfit was pure black except for her brooch which adorned a golden colour. Her hair was worn down, hanging all the way down to her feet, and was even more golden than her brooch. In her hand, she held a scythe taller than herself.  
  
I am sorry to disturb you all," she said, her voice very quiet and calm.  
  
Are you an enemy?" demanded Mercury.  
  
The girl stared at her blankly for a moment, and then replied, still with the same eerily soothing voice, "That is up to you." With that, she leapt into the tree again, bowed, and disappeared.  
  
"Who was that?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"That was Sailor Sun," Luna intervened. "The strongest scout of all. A long time ago, there were three kingdoms: The Moon Kingdom, The Earth Kingdom, and the Sun Kingdom. Each was a glorious empire that prospered, until one day. A group from a faraway galaxy under the rule of Necron burst into the Sun Kingdom and took over when the kingdom was at ease. There was, for a long time, nothing anyone could do. The king and queen were killed, leaving only the four princesses:Hiyoke-Hime, Hinode-Hime, Hinoiri-Hime, and Hinata-Hime. The eldest, Hiyoke-Hime, or Sailor Sun, cared deeply about her people and devised a plan to fight back. Although the coldest of the four sisters, the people respected her and helped with her plan. The two middle sisters, who were twins, Hinode-Hime and Hinoiri-Hime, however, were more interested in their choices of future husbands than the good of the kingdom and spent their time flirting with young men who were not involved in the rebellion. They promised their sister that they would fight when the time came though. The youngest, Hinata-Hime, only four at the time, could do nothing but cheer them on and keep peoples' hopes high.  
  
"When the time for the attack finally came, Hiyoke-Hime found that her twin sisters had fallen in love and refused to join her in the fight. Apparently they had fallen in love with the same man, but he only loved Hinode-Hime and never saw the feelings of Hinoiri-Hime, who was too depressed to fight, while Hinode refused to leave his side. Since Hinata- Hime could not fight, Hiyoke knew that their chances of winning were low for the royal family were the strongest of all fighters and with only one fighting, most powerful or not, they were outnumbered. However, at the last minute, she was joined by her childhood friend and most powerful being, next to her, Hikari Yoru, the Knight of the Sun. He had been on a journey for over two hundred years and claimed to have returned to fight for the one he loved. The battle began and after endless fighting for an entire week, the people of the Sun Kingdom fell and only one survived, Hiyoke- Hime, Sailor Sun.  
  
"Horrified by the thought that out of all her kingdom, only she survived, she was convinced that she was meant to die along with her home. Out of desperation, she fled to the Moon Kingdom and demanded Queen Serenity to lock her in the deepest, darkest, and most disgusting dungeon of the palace so that she could die like she deserved to. Queen Serenity, although shocked by her old friend's wishes, did as she was told. Hiyoke- Hime was then forgotten and never spoken of again. Years later, the Moon Kingdom, as you all know, was destroyed, the princess of the Sun still within it. My guess is that she has been reincarnated along with everyone else of the Moon Kingdom." Luna sighed. "And I also guess that after Necron found out that she had escaped, he sent his minions to find her and kill her, thus the yoma."  
  
"But what about the curse of the Sun?" Artemis inquired. "If a being of Sun origin comes to Earth, they must become a Guardian. Wouldn't that apply to her too?"  
  
"It probably does, and we may be able to find out. Knowing Hiyoke and her habit of caring only for other people, if a yoma chasing after her attacks us again, she will return and take care of it. We'll see her again, I'm sure of it." 


	2. Appearence of the knight

"Hiyoke-Sama!" a golden cat, the sign of the sun on its forehead said. "Where were you?! There are very important matters we must attend to. You can't be running off at a crucial time like this. There may be a way to win our Star back! Plus you left me to look after the brat."  
  
"I am sorry, Taiyo, but..." Hiyoke sighed.  
  
"But what?" Taiyo snapped.  
  
"They have come again," she replied softly. "They will stop at nothing to find me, even if it means desroying the entire Multiverse."  
  
"Not again," the cat said, concerned. "Then we're going to..."  
  
"Leave," Hiyoke finished.  
  
"But we can't!" Taiyo cried, jumping onto the girl's lap. "Not when we've come so far! Our chance is near! Why do they always have to show up when we've almost suceeded?!"  
  
"That is the reason, Taiyo. There is nothing we can do. We must leave...again."  
  
"Why don't you just fight them? You can easily. We've moved around so many times already and now we're finally this close to our beloved Sun. Just destroy them once and for all."  
  
Hiyoke glared at her. "And put innocent peoples' lives at stake? Never."  
  
"So a few people will get killed, oh well, it happens," the cat reasoned. "The sake of a kingdom--"  
  
"Yes, Taiyo," Hiyoke interrupted. "The sake of a kingdom...a kingdom that is already dead."  
  
* * *  
  
"Karui!" a boy yelled to his cat. "I'm going out! See ya!"  
  
"Fine, but make sure you come back this time. I don't want to go hunting for you." The cat looked around...he was already gone. Karui sighed. "Why did I have to get stuck with him?"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, the celebration continued, only a little less cheerful than before. The nine scouts all pondered secretly about the tragedy of the Sun Kingdom, while the others just tried to forget about it. The day grew old and the Sun slowly retired, revealing the beautiful full moon. The clock in the middle of the city struck midnight and all was quiet once again. Only the intense sound of the silence itself filled the air, eventually, over hours, settling down and becoming absent with the return of sound.  
  
Morning, at last, had come to Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Morning, Mamo-chan!" Usagi said happily.  
  
"Good morning, Usa-ko," Mamoru replied.  
  
She stared into his eyes as if searching for something. "Is something wrong?" she asked at last.  
  
"Hm? Oh no, it's nothing," he said, smiling.  
  
"Are you sure? It just seems like..."  
  
"It's nothing...really," he assured her.  
  
"What ever you say, Mamo-chan," she said, shrugging.  
  
* * *  
  
"Everything seems to be going well today," Minako commented. "You think yesterday was just a fluke?"  
  
""I don't know," said Rei suspiciously. "I got a feeling from the event that it wouldn't be the last of its kind."  
  
"Hehe, maybe it was all just a dream," Makota said cheerfully.  
  
"I don't think so, it seemed pretty real to me," Ami said.  
  
"I was kidding, Ami," Makoto retorted.  
  
* * *  
  
"That Sailor Sun girl was rather peculiar, don't you think, Haruka?" Michiru commented.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, deep in thought  
  
"I remember her," Setsuna said. "She used to visit me and ask me all about the element of Time. She was always very interested in learning new things. She was very good company, even though she was so quiet."  
  
"Really? That must have been a long time ago," Michiru said.  
  
* * *  
  
Far away, a battle was about to take place...  
  
"So I finally find you, Princess of the Sun," a yoma cackled. "We've been hunting for you for so long, you don't even know. And today is the day I get the glory I deserve."  
  
Hiyoke stared at the creature, silent, and then, very softly, said, "Sun Solaris, Make Up!" A burst of light filled the area and when it subdued, Sailor Sun stood where Hiyoke had been.  
  
"Ah, so I get a good fight, eh? Wonderful, I've been needing some good practice," it said insanely.  
  
Very calmly, the girl replied, "Pick your fight."  
  
"Yes, I've heard of this little habit of yours...I shall play along...hand-to-hand combat."  
  
"Very well," Sailor Sun replied calmly, bowing, then readying herself.  
  
The yoma, taking advantage of her noble politeness of battle, attacked, throwing hard punches at her, but to its surprise, the girl dodged every single attack, blocking and countering, succeeding in making contact. This went on for some time and the monster realized it was at a disadventage, but the fun of being evil was that there's always a trick or two to dish up.  
  
In the shadows not far away, someone watched intently.  
  
"Oh not again!" came a voice from behind him.  
  
"K-Karui? What are you doing here?" he asked  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," the golden cat snapped at him. "The princess can take care of herself. There is no need for you to be here."  
  
"Well maybe I want to be here!" he retorted.  
  
"She is fine and there are important things to do, so let's go!" Karui yelled.  
  
"I don't have to listen to you! I can do what ever I--" A small flash of light caught his attention. Now was his chance to make an appearence.  
  
Sailor Sun, still fighting the yoma, noticed something that didn't look quite right, but ignored it. All it could do to her was a flesh wound. The next thing she knew, she was on top of a large, nearby building, being carried by some strange boy.  
  
"What are you doing?" she said in the loudest, most angry voice she ever used. "Put me down!"  
  
"Hey, I just saved your life! You could at least thank me!" he said.  
  
"Saved my life?" she said as if it was unbelieveable. "I was doing just fine, thank you,"  
  
"That...thing...had a knife."  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"It would have killed you!"  
  
"I had it under control! Besides, who cares if I die?"  
  
His frown disappeared. "I care if you die," he said quietly.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, confused.  
  
"I'm...um..." he looked down at a frowning, golden cat with the sign of the sun on his forehead. "I'm late, aren't I?"  
  
"Let's just say yes," the cat said irritably.  
  
He sighed and put her down. "Bye, Hiyoke. See ya later!" And he disappeared. And when she looked down at the yoma again, it was on the ground in a puddle of blood, thouroughly dead. Embedded in it was a throwing blade shaped like a sun. 


	3. Curses and Cats

"Just some person you've never seen in your life?" Taiyo verified.  
  
"Yes, strange, isn't it? Saved me some time though," Hiyoke replied calmly, deep in thought. "But...he did seem vaguely familiar...in a way."  
  
"Really?" Taiyo looked analyzingly at her. "Familiar?"  
  
"Quite, but it's sort of hard to explain..."  
  
"Well try," the cat snapped, "There might be more to this than it seems."  
  
"Well...A memory lost, a presence unknown, a stranger self, a familiar tone..." Hiyoke said thoughtfully.  
  
"How many times must I tell you that I do not understand poetry?!" Taiyo growled.  
  
"As many as you wish, but art is my only expression."  
  
"Oh, be quiet. If you don't have anything interesting to say, don't say anything at all." She sighed and lay down heavily on the floor, sulking.  
  
"Very well," she replied, still thinking. After moments of silence, something struck her and she said, in an almost happy tone, "There was a cat...and he looked exactly like you."  
  
Taiyo looked up at her. "Hm? A cat that looked exactly like me?"  
  
"Yes. I don't know if that helps any, but..." She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall of her dark room. "I have to go, I'll be back later, alright?"  
  
"Yes, fine, what ever," Taiyo said, not really listening.  
  
"Bye," she said, and left.  
  
"A cat that looks exactly like me? Karui? It can't be...can it?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright, you little brat, shut up!" Karui yelled at the screaming three year old girl. "Why do I have to look after the kid? It's your job, you lazy ass."  
  
"Because I have better things to do, unlike you," the boy replied.  
  
"What? Following Hiyoke-Hime around and "saving" her when she doesn't need to be saved? And I don't get this whole secrecy thing. It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Sure it does. You're just too stupid to understand." He smiled. "Besides, the kid loves you, right? Kids and cats; perfect combination."  
  
"She likes you more, and she's always pulling on my fur and tail. It's really annoying, and she's your responsibility in the first place."  
  
"Well..." he began thoughtfully, "too bad. I'm leaving, take care of kid, kay?"  
  
"What?! No way! You..." Karui sighed...he'd already left.  
  
* * *  
  
Alright, Child, stay here," Taiyo demanded of the five year old boy, Kagi. "I'll be back as soon as possible, alright? There's just somehting I need to do."  
  
"Ok, Cat," he replied happily. "When's Hiyoke-Hime coming back?"  
  
"Uh...later, but you should probably go to bed soon."  
  
"Okay, Taiyo. 'Night."  
  
The cat smiled at the boy, and quietly walked out of the door, shutting it softly behind her. 


	4. The O-Hi-Sama Shrine

Hiyoke sat alone silently, pondering, as usual. Not only were her eternal enemies still chasing after her, but some strange person she didn't even know apparently was too. And to think these pitiful mortals thought their lives were hard.  
  
"Uh...hello?" someone said from behind her.  
  
She turned around and stared at the boy standing behind her.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" she asked calmly, still staring at him. He was probably the strangest looking human male she'd ever seen. Why? The hair almost as long and golden as hers was a hint.  
  
"I heard this shrine wanted some help?" he said, rather strangely.  
  
"...And you want to help?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, I think so."  
  
"You actually think you can?"  
  
"Uh..." he thought about it for a moment and then realized what the correct answer would be. "I'll try my best."  
  
She smiled slightly. "Alright, you're hired." She looked around. "Now go clean out the well."  
  
"You got it," he said happily.  
  
After he'd run off to complete his task, she returned to pondering the mysteries that awaited her.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Ah, hello, Taiyo...I see you've returned," Hiyoke commented to the cat.  
  
"No, you must be mistaken," Taiyo retorted. "And where may I ask did you go off to?"  
  
"Just making sure everything was alright around the city; no evil creatures, no nothing, so I returned as well. Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. We've acquired some help for the shrine. Apparently putting out those fliers was a good idea."  
  
"Of course. I came up with it, didn't I? Male or female?"  
  
"I think it's a male," she replied uncertainly.  
  
"You think? You don't know?" Taiyo said, staring at her with disbelief.  
  
"It's rather hard to tell."  
  
"Alright, what's his/her name?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You didn't ask?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
She sighed. For such an intelligent person, she sometimes wasn't very sensible. "You of all people, Hiyoke, should know not to just add a human you know nothing about to our list of humans that we're forced to be in contact with."  
  
"Of course, Tai. But don't you trust my instincts?"  
  
"As a matter of fact," Taiyo replied calmly, Your Majesty, I don't believe I do."  
  
"Very well," Hiyoke said, even calmer, "I will find out what I can." 


End file.
